1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display technology, more particularly, to a bistable display and a method of driving a panel thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The bistable display is a kind of display with using bistable medium to perform displaying. And, the techniques of achieving the bistable displaying include the electronic ink (E-Ink) display, the cholesteric liquid crystal display (ChLCD), the electrophoretic display (EPD), the electrowetting display (EWD), or the quick response-liquid powder display (QR-LPD), etc. With the increasing use of portable electronic devices, products such as electronic papers (e-papers) and electronic books (e-books) have gradually caught the attention of the market.
In general, the e-papers and the e-books display images by adopting the technique of EPD. Take the monochrome e-books for example, each of the pixels in the e-books is mainly composed of electrophoresis buffer with black color and white charged particles doped in the electrophoresis buffer. By providing voltages to the pixels, the white charged particles are driven to shift so that each of the pixels could display black, white, or different gray level. In addition, take the color e-books for example, each of the pixels in the e-books is mainly composed of electrophoresis buffers of red, green and blue colors respectively with the doped white charged particles and formed in the different microcups. By providing voltages to the pixels, the white charged particles are driven to shift so that each of the pixels could display red, green, blue, or different color level.
The current techniques of driving the EPD with particles almost adopt the manner of lookup tables (LUTs) to obtain the driving information for driving each of the pixels in the EPD panel. However, each of the driving information LUTs built-in the EPD must include multi-dimensional data array, namely, at least four dimensional data array with initial state, final state and two prior states of each pixel. In other words, each of the driving information LUTs built-in the EPD must include double frame or the above of the driving information LUTs, namely, the previous and the current frames of the driving information LUTs, or two previous and one current frames of the driving information LUTs. Therefore, with the increasing of color levels supported by the bistable display, the memory space of the built-in lookup tables is getting higher and higher, and thus greatly increasing the usage cost of memories.